Good Deeds are Never Done
by TessaWeston
Summary: (OC)Kali Phantomhive is just as lethal, knowing, unforgiving and ruthless as her brother, but unlike Ciel's wall of stone he's built up around his emotions and fears, she's tried to build one up of diamond, attempting to keep any and all out. However, some can see past that, can see that the rough and impervious diamond is simply thin, fragile glass waiting to break.(Follows anime)


_**Ciel Phantomhive's POV:**_

"Oh, and what do we have here? A little game between my brother and our guest?"

I heard her footsteps matched with someone elses—Sebastian's, I assume—before I had heard the door click open or see her heart-shaped face. She wore blue today, actually a bit uncommon for her, making her dark hair appear even more of a blue shade than it was. Her hair matched my own in color, though hers was a few touch darker, appearing black unless in the sunlight or in a case such as this, while wearing blue.

"Ah, Lady Phantomhive! It is lovely to see you," said Damian as my sister entered. Her blue gown was lowcut like all women's evening gowns, showing off a good bit of cleavage. She always dressed like this when we had guests, trying to make it appear that she was an adult that was suitable to run the estate, despite the fact that she was only sixteen.

Despite the older man walking towards her to give her a gentle sort of kiss on both of her cheeks the way I had noticed many other Europeans do, Kali was smiling and tucking a loose lock of wavy hair behind a pierced ear with a gloved hand when they finished greeting each other. The white and cordial smile was nearly contagious despite not being a laughing one— she hardly showed those anymore, come to think of it—for even I couldn't help but to smirk as Damian's back was to me. Kali saw it, of course, and though the set on her face hadn't changed to register she saw it, her eyes flashed brightly, clearly proud of her achievement of seeing me give a true smile.

"It's good to see you again as well, Signore Damian," Kali said, as she walked over to the table that Damian and I were playing the game at, she to my right and to his left, her back to the windows that gave view to the grounds of our new family estate. Sebastian came over without having to be told with a chair just as large as ours and set it just behind her, where she sat gracefully and he pushed it in with one fluid motion. "Thank you, Sebastian," she said with another smile as she looked over the game, cocking her head to the side. She never really looked at Sebastian, and though she could put on a brave face and talk to him when we had guests, she still could never look at him.

With the same smile on his face that was always there, Sebastian placed a hand over his heart elegantly, bowing his head in a sign of respect that he of course, always used. "You're very welcome, Miss." His voice then gestured to Damian and I as well, encompassing all three of us. "Dinner in the garden will be ready within minutes."

And just like that, he walked out the same way he always did, softly closing the door behind him with a gentle click as the tumblers turned.

"So," Kali began with a bright and wicked smile on her face that came up whenever she was playing a game. She was overly competitive, and that was one thing she did _not _try and hide. "Who's winning this game?"

"Signore Damian is," I informed her, my hands folded together with the elbows set gently on the armrests, my chin on my interlocking fingers. "For the moment. However, I do remember that this is more than simply a private dinner and game amongst business associates"

Signore Damian laughed, and Kali turned her head to look at him. "Ah, yes, you are truly right Earl Phantomhive. You see, Earl Phantomhive, I had actually been wondering if there was any way you could give us the extra money we were looking for in advance to ship the toys from . . ."

I stopped listening.

"'You take an unexpected turn and lose a leg'," I heard Kali's voice say suddenly as she read Damian's card that he had drawn for the set box he landed on. "Goodness, that doesn't sound like much fun, now does it? I surely hope that whoever your pawn is in this game, Signore Damian, that they know who to respect, and who to stab."

At her choice of words, Damian seemed confused, then laughed nervously, obviously finding her tone on the matter a bit strange. If I hadn't known her so well, I would've agreed with him.

"Ah, goodness, that does sound rather dreadful." He laughed again, this time putting a hand on the back of his head to rub it, trying to break the tension that he felt in the room.

"'Your body shall be consumed by flame'," I added suddenly, noticing it was his turn after my own and that he had drawn again.

"Forgive me." Sebastian walked in suddenly, his hand over his heart again with his head bowed and the same thin-lipped smirk on his face. "But dinner is prepared now."

"Ah, dinner in the stone garden, finally! I have been looking forward to it." Damian stood up.

"We will finish this game later," I said, still sitting in my seat, leaning back. Now, Kali was too, absentmindedly examining and searching for any dirt beneath her nails, even though we knew there wouldn't be.

"Child" was all that I heard Damian hiss under his breath, and before I had the chance to ask him what it was he said again, Kali's usually soft voice cut in like razorblades as she was clearly displeased. "Better to have the imagine and youth of a child, I say. It gives you more time to decide how you want to live your life and prepare for the future."

Out at the table, after our food was served, Signore Damian had said to Kali, "Lady Phantomhive, why is it that you left Funtom in charge of your little brother? No disrespect, Earl."

I nodded my head, my one 'good' eye closed as I took a sip of my drink. Kali replied, "Well, Signore Damian, who better to manage a toy company, than a child? I tried it myself, and found that I simply kept asking Ciel for ideas, so I decided to hand it over to him."

Right after then was when the whole ordeal happened with the spilling of the wine, and then of course Damian trying to get past us that he was simply asking for the money for his own personal gain, and Sebastian's messing around with his head. Though, I don't really know where Kali had gotten to. Knowing her, she was probably in her room either reading all those books she loved about India, or trying to avoid Sebastian at all costs.

_**Kali Phantomhive's POV:**_

Finally back to my room, I was able to take my hair from the pins May-Rin insisted on putting in it, letting my hair fall down into a French braid. I quickly and expertly undid it with quick and nimble fingers as I sat at my vanity in my nightgown and dressing robe, my feet in soft white slippers that felt like they were being enveloped within airy clouds. Ciel had a famous ring that was passed down the line to every heir of the Phantomhive name, though I also had a clip with the same blue stone that matched the color of both mine and Ciel's eyes, that I always of course wore in my hair. That was now out as well, the only thing left on my person from the day being a soft black ribbon that was tied twice around my neck, resembling ballerina slippers ties. It never came off, other than when I bathed and wore a separate ribbon so this one could be washed as well. Then, it came right back on.

Once done taking my hair out, I watched as the short fringe just above my right eyebrow naturally swept over, never having been able to grow after the whole thing that had happened with Ciel and I. I brushed out the long dark locks, making the waves with a slight touch of curl going straight, perhaps a hint of wave here and there.

It was late by now, and I didn't get up from my vanity as a book on Indian culture and the Hindu Gods and Goddesses lay open on the surface of it, though I did notice that one of the Hindu Goddesses name was Kali, like mine, though her's and mine were pronounce different, I knew. Mine was "Cal-lee", whereas the Goddess was "Col-lee" more-or-less. I was reading it now with my right cheek in my palm, my eyes feeling droopy until I heard a gentle few sets of knocks at my door. May-Rin came in around this time every night to gather my dress from the day to be washed, so I didn't even look up in the vanity mirror to see the door. That is, until I heard the voice that called my name.

"Kali?"

Picking my cobalt eyes up to look in the mirror, I saw Ciel in his night dressing without his eyepatch, and my brows knit together with sympathy toward my little brother. I stood up from the vanity and walked over to him, looking down into his eyes that were so different from what I had grown up seeing in him. Even his left cobalt eye was different, despite it being the same color. I sometimes felt like his eyes were the representation of good against evil, though I didn't particularly bring that up to him.

"What's the matter, Ciel?" I asked as I put my right hand onto his shoulder, ducking my head a bit to look into his eyes. He was about a full head shorter than I, though I knew when he grew up he'd much taller than I.

"I just . . ." He didn't finish, and he didn't have to. His eyes picked up finally to meet mine, and I could see the same hurt and fear that was there when he was a child and afraid of monsters at his window that were really just tree branches.

Without saying a thing, I nodded my head silently and walked back to his room down the hall with him, climbing into one side of his bed as he gratefully got into the other. I sat up against the headboard and watched him close his eyes after a few minutes, dozing out of consciousness and into a sleep state, my hand gently running over and smoothing down his hair. I did this with him often when he was small, before Sebastian ever came here and before our parents had passed.

After about an hour, and I was sure he was asleep, I lied down in the bed on my stomach and fell asleep with my right cheek against the pillow, facing out over the rest of the room.

_**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**_

_Ah, so the siblings _did _still care about one another? Of course they did, they always had. Though, she clearly knows about me, and that could put a bit in a damper of trying to get things done with for the Queen. Perhaps it is time that my lord tell his dear big sister the truth of me._

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
